


Blooming Days

by choisan (lovelykenobi)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barista!San, Enemies to Lovers, Florist!Yunho, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, barista!au, florist!AU, lots of fluff, probably, yeah i added stray kids wanna fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelykenobi/pseuds/choisan
Summary: "He ordered the same thing every damn time. Vanilla latte with two extra shots. San would’ve had a crush on the boy if he wasn’t such a fucking asshole. Every morning he came in, ordered in a short command and didn’t bother to say thank you or tip or look San in the eyes. At first, San wanted to brush it off as just a bad day or him being in a hurry, but Yunho, as San came to learn was his name, came everyday for months and acted like San was a robot. "Choi San doesn't know why the florist from across the street hates him so much. He also doesn't know who the hell J.Y is when the initials appear on his wrist on his 19th birthday.





	Blooming Days

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter of my new YuSan fic!!! I've been playing with this idea for a while and I'm so happy that I was able to put it out. Please let me know what you think, I'm dying to know! Thank you so much for reading xoxo.

> _ San _

He ordered the same thing every damn time. Vanilla latte with two extra shots. San would’ve had a crush on the boy if he wasn’t such a fucking  _ asshole.  _ Every morning he came in, ordered in a short command and didn’t bother to say thank you or tip or look San in the eyes. At first, San wanted to brush it off as just a bad day or him being in a hurry, but Yunho, as San came to learn was his name, came everyday for months and acted like San was a robot. 

The worst thing was that San always watched the brunette skip across the street and smile brightly at the co-owner of his stupid shop, like he’d just not acted like a total ass. It bothered San the most because he couldn’t figure out what his problem was. San was always trying to be friendly to him, complimenting his various patterned button ups and his glasses and in fact most things about him. It just didn’t make sense, and he would’ve been lying if he didn’t want Yunho’s approval-- they were both small business owners, on the same street for God’s sake. It caused him a lot of stress, not knowing. 

“I don’t know what he was against me.” 

“If he’s mean to you then that’s his fault, Sannie.” Wooyoung replied as he wiped down the countertop. It was obvious he was a bit annoyed about constantly comforting San about Yunho.  “And it shouldn’t matter whether he likes you. You have more important things to be worrying about.” 

Wooyoung was right-- it was only a few days until his 19th birthday, the day that the tattoo would appear, cementing his future forever. It was a big deal, and Wooyoung had planned a whole party for him. He’d invited all their friends and pretty much anyone else who was willing to bring food and party with them. 

Despite how excited Wooyoung obviously was for him, San was having a hard time getting on board with it. He had a business to run and more important things to do, and the concept of learning who his soulmate would be was too much to think of. His whole life he’d been surrounded by it, by stories and his friends in school wondering if they already knew their soulmate. 

For a while San had thought that maybe his soulmate would be Wooyoung-- they’d been friends since they were young, and they were always close. Whether they were currently dating or not, they were inseparable. It would’ve made sense. But when Wooyoung’s friend Changbin turned 19 and the initials  _ J.W  _ in Wooyoung’s handwriting appeared on his wrist, San realized that Wooyoung wasn’t his soulmate. And that was scary as all hell. He’d wondered if it was Wooyoung for so long, and when it turned out not to be… he wasn’t sure to feel relieved that he’d keep his best friend or disappointed that he had no inkling of who it could be.  

The concept of the tattoo had always been in his brain, and in high school, people were always talking about it-- it was getting closer and closer, and people were placing bets on who would end up together, or which couples were  _ least  _ likely to be soulmates. However, when his dad gave him the coffee shop so he could retire, it was the last thing on San’s mind. He didn’t want to think about it-- for a whole year, he’d been drowning in cappuccino foam and stress of trying to figure everything out.  

San pushed Yunho out of his mind. It was getting close to the lunch rush, and he didn’t have time to be thinking about stupid boys. Especially stupid boys that were total fucking  _ assholes.  _

The bell on the door dinged as Seonghwa came in. He greeted them cheerfully before ducking into the back room to put away his jacket and get ready for his shift. Seonghwa smiled at them as he reappeared, tying his apron around his waist, his black hair falling over his eyes. 

“Are you looking forward to Friday, San?” He asked, referring to the party. At midnight everyone would probably be waiting impatiently to see who San’s soulmate was. 

“I am, but I’m fucking nervous,” San said, laughing awkwardly. 

“You shouldn’t be. I’ve told you, people hype it up way too much for nothing.” Seonghwa said patting San on the back. “And Hongjoong is bringing weed, so, it’ll be fun.” 

It was hard not to interject-- Seonghwa had known Hongjoong for years. Everyone placed bets on the two being the most likely to be soulmates. They fit together so well, something like puzzle pieces. It wouldn’t be that easy for San. 

“And Changbin’s friends are coming.” Wooyoung added in, smiling faintly at the mention of his boyfriend.  “They’re always a good time.” 

San was tempted to add that they were also absolutely wild, and San didn’t want a fire in his house, but he avoided it-- he didn’t want to upset Wooyoung. He just said a silent prayer that things wouldn’t go  _ completely  _ off the rails, but a distraction from the tattoo would’ve been nice.  _ Maybe they should start a fire. Then no one will notice at midnight.  _

It wasn’t long before the customers began pouring in when the lunch hours began to hit, and San was too distracted with making drinks and taking orders, joking with the regular customers, to worry about the tattoo. He couldn’t hate his job-- for the most part, his customers were really nice-- he made good money in tips and got off early enough to go do whatever he wanted. It wasn’t a bad way to live. 

After work, Wooyoung drove San home, blasting his weird indie rock with the windows rolled down. San had a lot on his mind, but he enjoyed the company of his best friend as he sung along and played air guitar at red lights and in the traffic-- it made him smile. 

“Do you want me to stay for a little while?” Wooyoung offered as he pulled up in front of San’s apartment complex. Not too far away, San could hear the ocean crashing against the shore. He knew that Wooyoung was offering mostly out of formality-- he always went home as early as possible to spend as much time with Changbin as he could, unless he and San had plans. 

“No, it’s okay. Thank you for driving me. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” San responded, smiling at Wooyoung. “Have a good time with Changbin!” 

Wooyoung grinned. “Have a good night!” He left quickly, his lights disappearing into the distance. San waited until he couldn’t see Wooyoung anymore before opening the door to the building, ascending the stairs to his apartment. 

It felt good to be home. These days, San worked hard and couldn’t seem to catch a break long enough to actually feel rested, most of the time. But being busy was good, and he had friends who made sure he ate and slept and didn’t implode. 

San checked his phone, smiling at the texts he’d received from Seonghwa. He was always so caring-- for a while he’d even started cooking San dinners and bringing them over to him so he had less to worry about.  _ Typical mom friend material.  _

The texts read: 

_ Make sure you eat your veggies, Sannie! <3  _

_ Joong and I love you very much. Don’t ever forget!  _

San grinned as he typed out a reply, joking about how he was going to eat Sour Patch Kids and only Sour Patch Kids for dinner, because he was an adult and he could do whatever he wanted. He could imagine Seonghwa’s cocked eyebrow as he read the message and typed out a faux-scolding reply, emulating the tone of an actual mother. 

_ Eat your veggies or else, young man!  _

He laughed as he began to pull out the fixings for his meal, collecting his spices and his rice cooker and his pan before setting them all out. He sent Seonghwa a picture of the vegetables he was cooking, just to ease his nerves. 

San turned on music as he cooked, shuffling his Spotify  _ Cooking Mix,  _ with a chopstick emoji and fork and knife emoji, half dancing around his small kitchen as he made his meal. This was one of the favorite parts of San’s day, just releasing stress as he danced, humming along to his favorite songs.  There, his worries could melt away, and he could just enjoy the most peaceful part of his hectic life. 

For a while after eating, San watched television, eventually deciding to make himself some tea and read until he slept. For awhile he lied there, staring at his ceiling, wondering how Friday would go-- the clock kept ticking, and the pit in his stomach, a concoction of fear an excitement, only kept growing. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

_ >Yunho  _

On Yunho’s nineteenth birthday, he sat alongside his friends, waiting for the clock to hit midnight. Every part of him was prepared to read the initials  _ S.M  _ as the black ink began to materialize on his wrist. It burned slightly as the ink began to trace in messy letters. 

But the initials  _ didn’t  _ say  _ S.M,  _ and despite the fact that Jongho screamed at the top of his lungs at just the appearance of the tattoo, Yunho’s face fell. He was supposed to feel joyful about it, but he didn’t, and he knew Mingi wasn’t either.

“What does that say?” Yeosang asked, grabbing for Mingi’s wrist and wrenching it away from him. “ _ C.S?”  _

“It’s really shitty handwriting.” Yunho said. His stomach was twisted up and his face felt hot. Forever he was sure that it would be Mingi… he’d had a crush on him since they first met, and when they started dating, Yunho was sure that everything was sealed. But it  _ wasn’t.  _

In the moment, Yunho was cursing everything, the stupid tattoo and his stupid friends for making him stay up to see it and the whole event entirely. He felt so fucking embarrassed, at the way Mingi’s face turned beet red and he made up an excuse to leave the room. 

It broke his heart, too.  _ Mingi wasn’t his soulmate.  _ His boyfriend who he loved more than anything else in the world wasn’t his soulmate, and he had no idea who C.S was. 

“Chris.. Evans?” Jongho suggested. “Wait… that starts with an E.” 

Neither Yeosang nor Jongho noticed at the hot tears welling up in Yunho’s eyes. Yunho wished he could’ve been laughing at their shitty jokes with Mingi’s name on his wrist, his boyfriend holding his hand with a bright smile on his face.  _ Curse the fucking universe.  _  He wanted to crawl under his covers and never come out. 

It was the most awful way to learn who his soulmate was, and Yunho resented it after then. He didn’t want to think about it and he definitely didn’t want to think about what things would’ve been if that tattoo had read Mingi’s initials instead. Maybe they really would’ve had something. He always tried to push that thought out of his mind, though. 

It wasn’t long before him and Mingi agreed that keeping up their relationship was probably something that was hurting both of them too much. It hurt even more at that moment to break up with him, but they both were pretty sure that it was right to not keep up with something that at some point, stopped being part of the future. 

Mingi and  Yunho stayed friends, best friends, pretty much, and Mingi ended up going into the business of running the flower shop with Yunho when he was realized he wasn’t able to keep doing it on his own. 

Yunho always hated the tattoo, and started wearing a watch with a thick band that covered the letters. He didn’t want to think about his stupid soulmate, because it didn’t matter. He had know idea who  _ C.S  _ was and he had no idea when they would even meet. 

The sadness eventually dissipated and Yunho was able to enjoy his friendship with Mingi again, despite the ache that came with knowing what had happened to both of them. But they stayed close, and it was enough to fill that weird emptiness and loneliness that Yunho felt. He knew he could depend on his best friend until he met his soulmate--- whenever that might be. 

He just had to wait. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
